


A Night With the Princess

by Methoxyethane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, Princess Keith, Thief Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: A delicate looking trillion-cut garnet hanging down from Keith’s neck, a trio of diamonds sitting on top of the garnet’s triangle peak framing it like starlight shining down to light up the jewel. It matched the gown he wore, all deep wine reds covered in a layer of sheer sparkling fabric that shimmered with every slightest movement to look like he was wearing a galaxy of stars all over his royal body.Whoa… screw everything else he might be doing tonight, Lance had to get close to him. Between that royal garnet and the beauty wearing it, Lance couldn’t decide which he wanted to get his hands on more.





	A Night With the Princess

The Castle of Lions was even more impressive in person, far more staggeringly tall up close than any photo or video feed could imply. Lance had always wanted an excuse to sneak in, eve if it was too risky to actually try and steal anything just looking at all that rich opulence was more than tempting by itself.

But it was only tonight the security would be loose enough to slip in. Not that it was a good idea still, but Lance was starting to feel his skills as a thief were going incredibly unflexed in the low stakes jobs he’d been stuck pulling lately. 

Lance wanted a challenge, and tonight was the perfect opportunity for one. The Altean Royal Family was throwing a HUGE ball, noble-blooded and full-pocketed families from all over the galaxy flying in for the celebration of King Alfor’s fiftieth year on the throne. 

Not only would it be easier than ever to fake an identity and walk right past the guards, once he got in he’d be surrounded by the galaxy’s most elite all dressed up in their finest show-off-ery and getting drunk as skunks. A pickpocket’s paradise!

So, donning a thriftily-acquired suit and calling himself Archduke Leandro Espinoza McSanchez Alvers of West Worcestershire, Lance waltzed right into the party of a lifetime, grinning like a skunk and trying to decide what to do with all the glitzy loot he’d be strolling out of here with. Most of course he’d sell, but he was eyeing a few pieces here and there that would look good on his own ears and wrists. Depends on what kind of score he made tonight, he decided. Rent money for Luis and his kids first, frivolous pretty things once he knew the whole family was set.

Once he got inside the main ballroom, though? Man Lance was FLOORED. He’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life, the room alone glowing and sparkling with intricate details on everything from the ceiling rafters to the floors. There was orchestral background music floating around from a live band in the corner, and on a platform in front of them was the throne itself, Altea’s own King Alfor beaming over his people with a glowing smile that could only come with the pride of seeing so many people come together in harmony.

For a second, it almost made Lance feel bad he was here to rob the place.

And then he looked around and saw that one rich guy who’d closed down the plant his brother worked at because it was more profitable to open one up on Olkarion and pay the workers there less, and OH LOOK say goodbye to Lance’s guilt and hello to his first target for the evening.

He greeted the man, got friendly with him. That was how you got an excuse to touch the mark; pat him on the back, shake his hand, any tiny gesture was enough to get anything Lance wanted off of the stool and into his own pockets. It took three minutes of conversation to rob that bastard blind, and that was with Lance taking his sweet time.

Lance breezed through the entire party like that for about an hour before he saw him.

Lance had heard of the Princess of Daibazall before, everyone had. It was only once every few generations the Galra ended up with a male princess, and the fact that he was apparently half Earthling was completely unprecedented in the race’s history. But Queen Krolia had not only borne a second child with a human but she’d had another son at that, which according to ancient royal Galran customs was just… so fucking bad. 

If, according to the old laws, the royal family bears two male heirs, they would be expected to fight to the death for the throne when they came of age. But if instead of two princes they had one prince and one princess, then no one had to kill anyone. So when little prince Keith was born he was given the title of Princess instead, effectively stripping him of any rights to the throne in exchange for his life. Or his brother Shiro’s life. No one had to die, was the point.

But of course even if he’d heard about him Lance had never really taken an interest in the situation. That meant he’d only seen Princess Keith in photos a few times in passing, just enough to recognize him but not enough to realize… Wow.

Until laying eyes on him in person, Lance would never have realized how stunningly gorgeous this guy was. He barely looked Galra at all, all pale skin and silky black hair, a face like an angel and a set of eyes like polished silver.

And then Lance noticed the jewelry draped around his elegant throat, and his interest as a man was momentarily overtaken by his interest as a thief.

A delicate looking trillion-cut garnet hanging down from his neck, a trio of diamonds sitting on top of the garnet’s triangle peak framing it like starlight shining down to light up the jewel. It matched the gown he wore, all deep wine reds covered in a layer of sheer sparkling fabric that shimmered with every slightest movement to look like he was wearing a galaxy of stars all over his royal body.

Whoa… screw everything else he might be doing tonight, Lance had to get close to him. Between that royal garnet and the beauty wearing it, Lance couldn’t decide which he wanted to get his hands on more.

The princess turned around and they caught eyes, the decision was made for him. His breath was taken by that gaze, and Lance found himself wading through the crowd to reach the glittering Adonis at the edge of the room.

“Good evening, your highness,” Lance greeted with all the casual charm he could muster, taking the princess's hand in his own to offer it a kiss. “May I ask how many offers to dance have you already turned down?”

He earned a laugh for that, beautiful and husky to belie the deep voice of it’s holder. “Didn’t keep count, but it wasn't many. I’m pretty good at giving off ‘fuck-off’ vibes when anyone gets close enough.”

It was Lance’s turn to laugh, already charmed by the princess’s quick wit. “Really? I didn’t get anything like that.”

The princess’s smile was more like a smirk. “You must just be totally oblivious, then.”

They shared a quick chuckle, and Lance offered a quick bow. “Archduke Leandro Espinoza McSanchez Alvers of West Worcestershire,” Lance introduced with practiced ease, “But you can just call me Lance for short.”

A raised eyebrow at the name, followed by a polite curtsy back. “Princess Keith Shirokogane of Daibazaal,” he was rewarded back. “But I’m fine with Keith.”

“Your name!” Lance declared with delight. “What an honor it is to be bestowed with it.”

Blushing faintly, Keith shoved at his shoulder in a manner that Lance found frankly adorable. “Don’t be sarcastic. Are you gonna ask me to dance now or what?”

Lance grinned, taking Keith’s hand to lead him out onto the ballroom floor. “I’m being honest. It’s a genuine honor to be able to call you by name.”

Keith turned even redder, nearly enough to match the shade of his dress. He didn’t say anything else, just let Lance lead him out onto the dance floor, one hand clasped in his while the other planted on Keith’s waist to pull him close.

Lance listened for a break in the music to start moving, stepping to match the beat of the song. Keith moved with him easily, feet already long practiced in the art of dance so that he had no trouble following 

Lance of course has spent his own long hours learning to slow ballroom dance in the name of being able to blend in to crowds exactly like this one. But for all the time he’d spent doing it and for all Lance enjoyed dancing in general, slow twirls around the floor like waltzes had always been kind of boring to him.

There was something different about this time, though. The ease and grace in which Keith danced, their footsteps synchronized with the music so that each step their bodies flowed together as one. In fact even their bodies seemed like they fit together perfectly, Keith just a little bit shorter than Lance so that they didn’t have look far to meet eye to eye while they danced. It was so easy to hold that gaze, Keith’s platinum-and-starlight colored eyes sucking Lance in like a the tide to the moon. 

“So, where is Worcestershire? It’s part of Altea, right?” Keith asked, voice light and curious. 

“Um,” Lance struggled to remember, having been too entranced by his partner to be able to call up his backstory off the top of his head. “In the north, it’s the continent northeast of the castle here. My grandfather is the Duke Regent.”

Keith hummed, eyes sparkling. “Oh, so does that make you important?”

“Not in the least bit,” Lance laughed. “Grandfather has about twelve kids and fifty grandchildren, I matter about as much to the Royal Family as the palace staff do.” He nodded towards Keith’s entire general… Keithness. “YOU though, you’re a princess! It doesn’t get much more important as one of the Galran Empress's only two children, that’s like… An entire PLANET, you rule over.”

“I am way beyond ruling over it,” Keith denied with a shake of his head that fluttered his bangs. “My only job is to stand there and look pretty, I won’t have any political power unless I marry someone who has it  _ for _ me.”

“That would only be true if I’d never heard of you,” Lance argued back, pulling the princess a little closer during their dance as he nodded towards the crowd. “Or if you weren’t so stunning and charming here as to have the whole room’s eyes on you right now.” 

Keith’s cheeks lit up in a blush, and it made Lance’s heart go all a titter for having done it. “Charisma means a lot, even if you don’t have the law on your side having the people behind you can give a lot of sway.”

“Charisma,” Keith mouthed quietly. “Well if that’s the case, then you must have more power than anyone in the room.” 

Considering their current company, it was more than just a compliment.

The music come to a swell as the song ended, and so did Lance’s excuse to keep the princess’s company. Asking for another dance wouldn’t be proper, but when he leaned down to kiss Keith’s hand the princess didn’t return to his corner. 

“I need a breath of fresh air,” he was saying instead, turning towards the huge open bay doors that lead out into the gardens. “Escort me?”

Lance’s heart pounded in his ears. “It would be my greatest pleasure, your majesty.”

The gardens were dark and secluded, but at the same time well-light for intimate settings by the floating lamps lighting the path as they walked. It was a setting that seemed meant for privacy, and Lance with dizzy with all the ideas and fantasies of what the princess could want running through his head. 

Man, Keith was so elegant and so cool, Lance knew he was charming but enough to get a private audience? How had Lance gotten so lucky? What could Keith possibly want? Please say it was to make out.

They were finally out of sight of the party, in a small clearing surrounded by tall shrubberies filled with blooming flowers when Keith stopped walking. Keith didn’t turn around to face him right away, just addressed Lance from ahead of him while he started off, “You know I’ve actually been to Worcestershire.”

Lance froze. Keith continued on. “And I’ve met all fifty of the Grandduke’s grandchildren. None of whom,” He twisted his head around his shoulder to glare at Lance, eyes like fire and ice both burning right into him at once. “Would think so little of their own influence as to need to introduce themself to me in full a second time.”

“Uh-oh,” was all Lance managed, realizing all at once how fucked he was. Mostly fucked because at the same time the sentiment was falling out of his mouth, Keith was whipping around with a Galran blade flashing right towards Lance’s  _ face _ .

He managed to dodge it but only just so, yelping as he scrambled and flailed out of the way of another attack. For someone in a huge gown Keith sure fucking moved FAST, and Lance only managed to stumble out of his throat being slit with quick reflexes and dumb luck.

He finally got his balance back, and even unarmed managed to catch Keith’s arm for the next attack in a block. A swish of red fabric flapping upward distracted him from the kick to the face though, which with his hand still wrapped around Keith’s wrist ended with them both toppled to the ground with a conjoined howl of confusion as they landed on the grass.

He had the advantage of being in a suit instead of a huge multilayered ball gown, so Lance was able to get to the knife first. He didn’t intend to use it against the princess but at least if he had it there was no way for Keith to use it against him. “Alright! You caught me,” Lance laughed, adrenaline rushing and heart pounding and god damn, he had just been attacked by a princess with a sword! “I’m not a duke, and I’m most definitely a liar. But I’m not anyone dangerous! Hell, I shouldn’t even count as a bad guy!”

Fuck, and Keith still looked so pretty and elegant and badass as he rose up onto his own feet, hands clutching at his skirts to lift them out of his way. Lance tried not to be distracted by the hint of bare leg it revealed, knowing the skirts in his fists were for the sake of being able to kick those cute heels right into Lance’s eye. “Then who the hell ARE you?”

“A simple thief!” Lance defended, holding his hands up in mock surrender. A little difficult with the knife still in one of them, but. He wasn’t exactly gonna DROP it either. “In fact, I already stole everything I came for,” he explained, slowly stepping backwards towards the line of sculpted bushes. Keith watched him with sharp eyes, seeming ready to attack again at the slightest provocation. Which was why Lance added, “Down to the necklace around your own pretty throat.”

As he’d predicted, Keith’s eyes finally broke off from his to glance down in surprise, one hand flying to his neck to check fo the lost jewel. It was exactly the chance Lance needed to disappear, throwing Keith’s own knife past him and into the ground at his feet and slipping in between two tall shrubs in the half a second Keith’s eyes took to follow it.

Keith grabbed his knife and ran after him, slicing into the wall of foliage with the blade in hopes of finding the point Lance had vanished into and follow. It was far too late, Lance was already running off through the pre-memorized garden maze with a cackling laugh, making the escape he’d already plotted out the route for omg before tonight. 

He could hear Keith should obscenities after him, and it made Lance smile. Yeah, there was no WAY he was gonna sell Keith’s necklace. He was keeping this baby on him at all times now. If he didn’t, how on Altea was Keith supposed to track him down to take it back from him?

Keith’s garnet glittered in his hand, and Lance grinned. This baby was the key to meeting his princess again.


End file.
